Sparkstriker
Character belongs to Misty. Do not touch/use. History Sparkstriker was hatched and raised in the Rainforest Kingdom a few years after the War of SandWing Succession ended. He was verbally abused by his mother, and physically abused by his father his whole life. Striker despised his parents for those reasons, and did as best as he could every day to get away from them. His parents separated when he was four years old, leaving him to go back and forth between them for short periods of time. He never mingled with other dragonets, mostly because they found him weird and creepy, partly because his parents limited where he could go. Striker's mother decided to send him to Jade Mountain Academy when he turned six, for the mutual benefit of mother and son. Sparkstriker was grateful, of course, to get away from his parents and go to a new place, but was also sorrowful that his mother could care less about him. At school, he made only one semi-friend, a goofy, outgoing male MudWing named Rocky. Of course, they were only "friends" because they were roommates. Personality Sparkstriker's personality is . . . complicated. Had he grown up in a loving home, he probably would be able to express happiness and sympathy more easily. However, since we will never see that version of him, Striker remains a strange, antisocial, rude dragonet. He is not very skilled when it comes to communicating with other dragons, especially ones that are being nice to him. He often strays away from the crowd and sink into the shadows. His generally leave-me-alone demeanor usually discourages dragonets from talking to him, though. Striker is very intelligent and cunning, but has a tendency to use that cunning to others' disadvantage. He enjoys manipulating dragons, mostly because he feels like he has no control when it comes to his own life, and he wants to take it out on others. Most of the time he feels trapped in the fear that his father had instilled. Sparkstriker does have sympathy buried somewhere far, far beneath the surface, but it would take the gravest of circumstances to bring it up. He rarely feels remorse for any mischief he causes. In summary, Striker is a severely traumatized dragonet with problems. Appearance Sparkstriker's body doesn't have any unique features (other than his perpetual creepy grin). His main scales are a very dark gray, with overlapping scales that are a tad darker and a gray underbelly. His wing membranes are a shade just lighter than black, with the normal NightWing star-like scales scattered on them. His horns and claws are the same gray as his underbelly. His shrewd eyes are a green that's darker than his past. Striker is somewhat tall for his age, but not remarkably. He is a very skinny and frail dragonet, not by any means strong. He tends to keep his tail close to or wrapped around his back talons without knowing it, possibly a natural reflex caused by his abuse. Alongside that, Striker has scars that he does his best to hide all over his body, though his dark scales help with that. Relationships [[Rocky (MdAS)|'Rocky']]: Sparkstriker doesn't like to admit it to himself, but he likes his friendly roommate. It's hard not to, especially when the MudWing persistently tries to kill him with kindness. Rocky is the closest thing Striker has ever had to a friend. However, that has not stopped Striker from manipulating him, just to get back at his half-sister. [[Whalesong|'Whalesong']]: Sparkstriker didn't know he had a half-sister until a a few days before he began attending Jade Mountain Academy, when specific visions of her started attacking him. He put some pieces together, figuring out that she was the daughter of his father, Omen's, true love. He figured out she was potentially the reason Vaquita, Whale's mother, had left Omen and broken his heart. So, even before Striker knew her, he hated Whale with all his being. There is a speck, however miniscule, of pity in him for her, but that's it. A speck. To him, she's unforgivable. Featured In Matter Doesn't Matter Fear Doesn't Matter Fate Doesn't Matter Gallery E0FD3895-2D46-4501-AA94-6F2E7C1C186A.jpeg|Aesthetic by MercyMain Category:Males Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters